


Forehead Kisses

by broken_sunshine



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Cress asks Thorne why he always kisses her on the forehead.





	Forehead Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TLC or the characters.

“Goodnight.” Thorne says then kisses her on the forehead. 

It was always the forehead. “Why do you always kiss me on the forehead? Why not my check or my lips?” 

“Well,” he starts, “my father always said that the forehead is special. People too easily kiss on the lips. He told me that only people truly in love kiss each other on the forehead.” 

“That’s sweet.” Cress says. 

“I thought so too. So, that’s why I always kiss you on the forehead.” Thorne finishes. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She tells him then Cress kisses him on the forehead.


End file.
